


Confessions of a Teenage Lovestruck Badger

by lesbianshadow



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Jealousy, Love, Or Is It?, Sleepovers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshadow/pseuds/lesbianshadow
Summary: Sticks has been in love with Amy forever. She'd always thought she had a chance, until she realized just how much Amy loves Sonic. Now, she's willing to do anything to win her heart.





	Confessions of a Teenage Lovestruck Badger

“We just don’t hang out as much as we should,” Amy said over a box of pizza-lover’s pizza. She and Sticks sat on the floor of Amy’s house as the sun set into the ocean. “Have you noticed that most of the time, things that involve one of us have to involve the guys too? Who decided on that?”

“I hear ya,” Sticks agreed, eating the mini pizza slices. “I’d complain, but I do the least amount of stuff with you guys anyway. I should just take what I get, huh?”

“Don’t be silly. You’re just as important as the classics.” She put down her slice of pizza. “Can I do your hair?”

“What?” Sticks instinctively grabbed her pigtails. “Is there somethin’ wrong with ’em?”

“No. It’s just that we’re having a sleepover. Doing each other’s hair is kind of a requirement. Wouldn’t you like to try?”

Sticks played with her fingers. “Your hair’ll be easy though. I haven’t taken my hair out of these ties since…ever.”

Amy clapped her hands together. “That’ll just make it even more fun!” She pulled out a hairbrush and untied Sticks’ hair. Her hair bounced out in a thick, tangled bush. Sticks’ muzzle turned pink.

“Look Amy, just promise it won’t—YOWCHIE!” Amy yanked the hairbrush through Sticks’ matted curls forcefully. Sticks tensed up. “I hate this!”

“Shh, you’ll look pretty.” She yanked several more times, pulling out decent chunks of Sticks’ hair in the process. But when she was finally done, she bunched it together into a long, thick braid and tied it off with her own flowery hair tie.

She handed Sticks a mirror. “Well?”

Sticks opened one eye cautiously and looked at her reflection. “Whoa.” She opened both of them and stared at herself. “You did a good job.”

Amy gave a smug smile. “Now you do me!” She handed Sticks the hairbrush and turned around.

Sticks ignored the hair brush and simply tied Amy’s short locks into two ponytails. “I really don’t know anything about fancy hair-doin’,” she said.

Amy took the mirror and admired herself anyway. “It’s so cute though! I love it! This is going online.” She took out her phone and pulled Sticks to her side. “Smile!” She clicked a photo of the two of them in their new hairdos. “Hashtag besties!”

Sticks only hoped that the photo didn’t show that the whole time she was only looking at Amy.

 

\--

Amy closed the oven door on the cupcakes. “Twenty minutes. In the meantime, let’s start on the frosting.”

Sticks looked at her skeptically. “You mean we’re not just gonna use store-bought?”

“No.”

“Oh.” Sticks opened the jar of store-brought frosting she’d brought with her. “Guess this is all mine then.”

“Hey!” Amy reached out for it, but Sticks kept her at arm’s length. “I want some!”

“Nuh-uh, you get the overcomplicated stuff.”

“Oh yeah?” Amy used her hammer to knock the can out of Sticks’ hand and caught it. “I win.” She gave a cheeky grin before dipping a spoon into it.

“Ohhhh. Well I paid for it, so I’m at least gettin’ half, missy.” Sticks stuck her fingers in.

“You want it so bad?” Amy rubbed the frosting from the spoon onto Sticks’ nose.

Sticks jolted and stared cross-eyed at her nose. She stuck out her tongue and attempted to lick it off. “So that’s how you’re gonna play, Rose?” She streaked her frosting-covered hand across Amy’s face. Amy shrieked, flicking more frosting at Sticks.

Sticks let out a war cry, running after Amy with her still sticky hands. Amy, still holding her hammer, jumped to the side and knocked Sticks’ legs up. Sticks fell onto her back, and Amy got on top of her, holding her wrists down. “I win!” Amy yelled.

Sticks saw Amy’s BFF necklace dangling from her neck, and she looked up at her. Her face grew hot. “Not bad,” she muttered, an attempt to seem nonchalant. “I thought you hated messes.”

“This one is at least somewhat controlled.” Amy put her finger against Sticks’ nose and wiped a bit of frosting off. She tasted it. “Maybe you’re right about the store-bought.”

Sticks only stammered a little before pushing Amy off her. “Whoa!” Amy cried out.

Sticks produced a bow-staff and pointed it at Amy. “Never let your guard down!”

Amy smirked before standing up. “You wanna play that game? You’re on!” Amy swung her hammer. It hit her lamp.

“Whoa.” Sticks had never seen Amy so careless.

“Aw,” Amy pouted. She grabbed a broom and swept up the broken pieces. “I don’t know what it is, but whenever I’m around you, I just act crazy.”

“Me too,” Sticks whispered.

\--

The timer dinged, signaling the finish of the cupcakes.

“I’ll get those,” Amy said, standing up. “I’ll frost them too. You can wait here if you want.”

They were in Amy’s room, looking for movies to watch. Sticks gave a thumbs-up.

When Amy shut the door behind her, Sticks leaped up and jumped onto Amy’s bed. It was cozy and warm. Like Amy. She closed her eyes for a second, letting her imagination run wild. She stretched and looked over on Amy’s nightstand. Her diary.

Sticks hummed. “I shouldn’t,” she said to herself. She looked back at it. “But then again, it could have clues if Amy’s hiding any government secrets or if she’s gotten herself brainwashed. It’s for her own good.” She flipped open the book.

Sonic.

Sonic.

_Sonic_.

It was like reading a biography of the guy! Everything in that journal was words of praise of Sonic. Well, maybe not all of praise. There seemed to be an even ratio between the words “dreamboat” and “idiot” in reference to him. Regardless, there was one thing to be sure.

Amy entered the room, and Sticks slammed the book shut. “Cupcakes!” She set the plate on the bed.

Sticks suddenly didn’t have an appetite. “Hey Amy?” she said tentatively.

“Hm?” Amy looked over at her, mouth full of cupcake.

“Uh…” She rubbed her hands together. “You’re like…totally in love with Sonic, huh?”

Amy choked. “What? S-Sticks, I…” She sighed. “That obvious, huh?”

If Sticks was being honest: no, it wasn’t. She’d always assumed Amy and Sonic were in on a secret conspiracy together, hence why they always acted weird together. Like they were spies or something. She’d just ignored it because she knew Sonic would be stupid to keep something like that a secret and that if any of them were in any real danger, he’d blab. But now…

“I don’t get it,” Sticks said. “You always seem so annoyed by him.”

“Yeah, I know but… Have you ever been so in love with someone that nothing they do could ever, _ever_ make you stop?”

Sticks reached for a cupcake and almost touched Amy’s hand. She looked up at her and softened. “No idea what you’re talking about.”

\--

Sticks burst open the doors to Tails’ workshop. “Is Sonic here?” she yelled out.

“Uh, yeah? Sticks, I’m right here.” Sonic waved his hand.

“Oh. Amy’s looking for you. It’s urgent!”

Sonic looked nervous. “Amy? Urgent? Are you sure?”

“No time!” She pushed Sonic outside. “She’s at the volcano! Or under the earth. I’m not sure. Check both places.”

“Wait, Sticks—”

She cut him off by slamming the doors shut and locking them. She heard him groan and then zip off.

Tails and Knuckles stared at her. “Uh, what was that?” Tails asked.

“Guys, we’ve got a serious problem,” she said.

“Meh Burger revealed what their secret ingredient is?” Knuckles guessed. He leaned over to Tails and whispered, “I’m betting on lint.”

“No!” Sticks yelled. “Amy is in love with Sonic!”

Tails and Knuckles looked at her blankly. “We know,” Tails said.

“Uh, _doi_ ,” Knuckles agreed. “You didn’t know?”

“I assumed they were conflicting double agents regarding something non-threatening, like global warming! It’s real by the way, and the government is trying to counteract it by changing all our thermometers to read five degrees lower than usual,” she added.

Tails and Knuckles looked at each other. “And…your point is?” Tails asked.

“My _point_ is that Amy can’t love Sonic! I need your help.” She walked off and started rummaging through Tails’ inventions.

“For what?”

“Duh. I’m going to challenge Sonic in a duel to the death for Amy’s honor. Pay attention.”

“Yeah, Tails. _Duh_ ,” Knuckles agreed.

“What?” Tails exclaimed.

Sticks groaned. “Why don’t you have any extra arrows? My crossbow’s running low.”

“Sticks, I’m not gonna help you fight Sonic!”

She pulled out a hatchet and turned to face him. “Why not?”

“Uh!” Tails held up his hands. “Um…Knuckles?”

Knuckles stammered. “Ya see, uh… Sonic’s our friend!”

“Yeah, and so am I!” Sticks said. “I’m all your friends. I’m Amy’s _best_ friend!” She showed them her own BFF necklace. “And Sonic needs to be taught a lesson.” She stormed out of the room.

\--

“Yeah, can I get uhhhhhhhhhhhh…”

“Just pick something from the menu,” Dave said.

“Oh right yeah,” Sonic replied. “Can I get uhhhhhhhhhh…”

Sticks’ signature war cry cut through Sonic’s mumbling. He turned around to see what was happening, only to get her boomerang in his face. “Ow! Sticks, what the heck?”

She caught her boomerang and pointed it at him. “I challenge you, Sonic T. Hedgehog, to a battle to the death!”

“Oh…our insurance doesn’t cover that,” Dave mumbled.

Sonic ran away from the next boomerang. He zipped out of Meh Burger to face Sticks. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“I’m fighting you in a battle to the death for Amy’s honor! HYAH!” She whipped her bow-staff at him, which he only just dodged. “I said that, didn’t I?”

Sonic groaned. “Stop it Sticks. I won’t fight you.”

“Coward!” She lunged at him, grabbing at his bandana. He let out a choking noise and grabbed at her wrists.

Knuckles and Tails finally caught up to Sticks. Tails stood dumbfounded at the display. “This is nuts! We’ve got to stop her!”

“Good luck with that!” Sticks yelled at them, shaking Sonic back and forth by his bandana. He lifted his legs and pushed her off. She ended up ripping off his bandana, and she tossed it to the side. She took out her crossbow and aimed.

“Woo-hoo!” Knuckles shouted. “Go Sticks!”

“You’re supporting this?!” Tails said.

“I always support the lesbians! And if you don’t, there’s something wrong with you. Morally.”

Sticks fired her crossbow just to the left of Sonic. Which, as she expected, was where he was headed. The arrow hit his arm. “Gah!” he cried out, clutching his arm. He skidded to a stop and looked at her. “This is going too far Sticks. I really don’t want to hurt you, but you’re out of control.”

“Shut up!” she yelled. She fired another arrow at his leg. It hit him in the foot, and he cried out in pain before falling down. She jumped on top of him. “You don’t understand. Do you? Amy loves you!”

He gritted his teeth and stared up at her. “What does that have to do with anything?”

A loud gasp came from behind Tails and Knuckles (who had been too scared to intervene in the fight). They turned around and saw Amy. She ran past them to Sticks, who had pinned Sonic down. She was looking at him angrily. “Sticks!” Amy called out.

That was the one thing Sticks needed. She blinked and looked behind her. Amy ran up to her, and all of Sticks’ emotions came flooding up to her throat. She choked them down. “Amy?” was all she could manage.

“Sticks, what on earth is going on?”

“I’m fighting Sonic in a battle to the death for your honor!” She sighed. “I really thought that was obvious.”

“What?” She grabbed Sticks’ arm and tried to pull her off him. “You’re being ridiculous.”

She succeeded in getting Sticks to stand, but Sticks only swatted her away. “No I’m not! You love him!”

Amy’s face grew red. “S-Sticks…” She looked down at Sonic.

“It’s true! You told me! And I don’t understand!” She was screaming now. She’d never lost her cool like this before. “You love him, but you don’t deserve him! You’re too good, kind, smart. You’re perfect! _He doesn’t deserve you_!”

The sight of Sticks’ tears made Amy put her hand to her chest.

Sticks dropped to her knees and put her hands on the ground, staring at them. “I just don’t understand… What does he have that I don’t? He doesn’t even treat you the way you deserve…”

Amy kneeled down before her. At the sight of her body, Sticks caught her breath and looked up to see her…crying. Amy held Sticks’ face in her hands and gave a small smile, sniffing.

“Why are you crying?” Sticks muttered. She sniffed. “You know I can’t stand to see you cry.”

“Because I’ve never seen you cry before,” Amy told her. “And to see you crying…that must mean you’re really hurting.”

Sticks squeezed her eyes shut and looked away. “Amy…”

Amy silently pulled Sticks closer to her and wrapped her arms around her. Sticks cried harder. This only made Amy hold her tighter.

“I love you Amy…,” Sticks finally admitted. “I have since I first saw you.”

Amy squeezed her in response. She smiled softly.

Sticks sniffed and pulled away. “But you don’t love me.”

Amy shook her head. “I love you differently.” She showed Sticks her BFF charm. Sticks’ hand went to her own necklace and bit her lip. Amy sighed. “But maybe I can learn to love you the way you love me.”

Sticks looked up. “What?”

Amy stood up and gave a cheesy bow to Sticks. “May I, Amy Rose the Hedgehog, have the honor of asking you, Sticks the Jungle Badger, out on a real date?”

Sticks stood up and smiled. “You mean…we’re gonna have a real relationship and junk? Like in all those movies you watch?”

“Maybe. Would you like that?”

Sticks let out a breathy laugh. “Oh Amy. I’d like anything with you.” She took her hand and smiled at her.

\--

“Yeah, I’m still in a lot of pain?” Sonic said, ignoring Sticks’ and Amy’s newfound love for each other, or whatever. “Can someone please take me to a hospital?”

Tails sighed and grabbed his hands. “I’ll fly you there.” He started to circle his tails. “Knuckles?”

Knuckles sniffed. He’d been crying too. “Right. Sorry. It’s just so beautiful. You go Sticks and Amy!” he yelled to them. “Lesbian love conquers all!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! i tried writing this like an actual sonic boom ep, hence the forth wall jokes and weird humor. and yes, i know they'd probably never say 'lesbian' on a kids' show, but a dyke can dream right?
> 
> ~~sticksamy wins sonamy will never be canon byeeee.~~


End file.
